La Batalla de la Muerte: Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer vs Cloud
by mesias619
Summary: Toda la gente a estado aterrorizada tanto con slender como con jeff, y llego el momento de saber quien es el mejor, pero alguien mas intentara acabarlos One-shot. Secuela de Cloud: el origen de un heroe asesino y de TMNT vs-and Cloud para los fans de las tortugas


El callejón estaba oscuro, húmedo solamente iluminado por la luz del teléfono de Sarah, Que brillaba cada pocos segundos para ver a dónde se dirigía. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad, y ella se sacudió locamente. ¿Qué le había sucedido la noche anterior? era un misterio.  
Pensó de nuevo, de vuelta al bar. Acababa de llegar con unos amigos, solo paso una divertida noche afuera. Nada podría haber ocurrido, o eso creía. Ahora estaba temblando, al pie de un edificio a las tres de la mañana.

Sarah se dirigió a las afueras de su barrio, en torno a un área boscosa. Se acercó, apretando los ojos por momentos. A la vez que estaba acurrucada en su abrigo para no pasar frió en aquella noche invernal. Se puso a cubierto los ojos y algo brilló por el rabillo de su visión. Ella instantáneamente mostró como sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Miró a su alrededor.

Nada destacaba en la oscuridad y la lluvia. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino de regreso, esperando llegar a casa. Como conocía su entorno, se acordó de un atajo que ella tomaba cuando niña al jugar "a las escondidas" con sus compañeros de juegos de su infancia.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarla a su casa lo más rápido era lo mejor. Sarah se dirigió hacia el bosque. Mientras se abría camino en el primer árbol que había puesto los ojos se impacto. ¿Que estaba marcado en el árbol que había desconcertado a Sarah? , era lo que parecía un círculo con una X dentro. Ella no sabía nada de su origen o significado, por lo que sólo asumió que era una especie de símbolo de pandillas, o algo por el estilo. Haciendo su camino en el bosque, recordó los tiempos de la infancia que tenía cuando era niña. Ella pensó en voz alta.

"Echo de menos aquellos tiempos. Antes, cuando el mundo no era un ba-"

Su voz se fue apagando. Sarah escucho el fuerte crujido de una rama de árbol en la distancia detrás de ella. Aterrorizada, empezó a correr por el bosque, y pronto se perdió. Continuó de todos modos, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Su falta de precaución rápidamente dio lugar a que su pierna se atrapase en una raíz cerca de los arboles, y ella cayó al suelo. El intento de levantarse le provoco aún más dolor. Se había torcido el tobillo.

"Alguien por favor.. ¡Ayúdenme! "dijo en voz alta.

El crujido de las hojas se hizo presente de nuevo. Intentó ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero su lesión le impidió moverse. Ella apretó los ojos por miedo, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, un hombre alto, blanco vestido con un traje se había puesto de pie ante ella. Su vista se congelo al ver a este hombre comenzando a gritar de terror.

Horas antes de eso:

La una en punto. Lo que antes era un muchacho joven, ahora era un psicópata de sangre fría. Jeff the Killer acababa de terminar lo que él llama sus "rondas diarias". La matanza de los inocentes, esto era casi todo lo que inunda la mente de Jeff. Arrastró los pies hasta que el cemento mojado y entró en lo que él había llamado a su casa durante años. Jeff puso un pie en un mundo de recuerdos trágicos, agarrando dos botellas de whisky en la mano. Jeff se había convertido en una máquina de matar borracho.

Su cerebro se llenó del dolor del asesinato. Un pensamiento que cruzó su mente psicótica había estado allí desde el primer día. A medida que la lluvia golpeó la casa cansado, Jeff comenzó a recordar la noche en la que él mató a toda su familia. Se echó a reír ante la idea. Si no fuera por su locura, él pudo haber pensado en parar. Tenía en su cuerpo el remordimiento por tomar la vida de las personas a las que una vez amó. Pero eso no era posible en este momento. Jeff estaba fuera por una cosa y sólo una cosa. La muerte.

Eran las dos o las tres de la mañana. Tomó otro sorbo a su alcohol.

"¿Pero para qué diablos estoy sentado aquí?..." Dijo Jeff

Cuando se levantó para hacer su camino en la noche, se desvió un poco y tomó otro trago a su whisky. El alcohol golpea sus labios cálidos, con sangre, y sintió una extraña sensación. Un impulso repentino le había golpeado. Se puso de pie en la escena, mirando el bosque más allá de la casa. Jeff revisó sus bolsillos, Habían cigarrillos, un encendedor, y por supuesto su cuchillo. Jeff sabía que algo no estaba bien. La sensación que tenía es una mezcla de las ganas de matar de nuevo, y algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido nunca.

Él salió de su casa, en la noche fría y húmeda. Jeff estaba en una calle oscura, su única fuente de luz era una lámpara que ilumina el camino. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Comenzó a moverse en la dirección del bosque. Luchó un poco, su consumo de alcohol esa noche había sido extremadamente alto. El asesino se acercó al bosque desolado. Antes de entrar, dio una rápida mirada a su izquierda. Jeff no estaba lejos de un cementerio. Y temblaba ante él. Un pensamiento estalló en su mente, casi como el viento en una tarde ventosa. La última pieza de su familia estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, y le hizo una seña.

Movió los pies del bosque y se puso en dirección hacia el cementerio. Mientras caminaba lentamente, tropezó un par de veces que abarcan la distancia corta. Se acercó a la tumba. Jeff la honró con el olor podrido de la muerte, la chaqueta estaba cubierto en la sangre y los restos de sus víctimas. Jeff simplemente miró la losa fría de granito. Su visión se distorsionaba demasiado para descifrar cualquier tipo de palabras, debido a esto, se quedó y se quedó mirando. Interior de Jeff comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y su garganta se secaba poco a poco. El mismo sentimiento de minutos antes.

Jeff tropezó de nuevo al bosque. Mientras caminaba temblando hacia el bosque, sus ojos se posaron en un árbol a unos metros más lejos que los demás. Lo que parecía un pedazo pequeño de papel grisáceo se veía colgando de un clavo. Sus ojos borrosos, fueron incapaces de leerlo. No hizo intento tampoco, y se deslizó en la oscuridad lentamente. Casi como si reconocía a este lugar, como si fuera su verdadero hogar.

Apretando sus dos botellas de whisky, intento visualizar el bosque. Jeff admiraba la oscuridad, que le recordaba a un pasillo negro, una en la que el asesino podría fácilmente reducir los cuellos de sus víctimas sin ser visto. Mientras continuaba caminando, Jeff se convirtió en cierto modo, encaprichado. La negrura vacía se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Murmurando para sí mismo en un tono irreconocible, continuó al trote. Algo se sentía un poco extraño. El crujido de las hojas parecía demasiado alto para dar cuenta de una sola persona. Jeff se sintió como si algo se ocultaba más allá de su línea de visión.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo Jeff.

Una gran cantidad de ruido puede ser oído, pero nada fuera de lo común. Los chirridos de los grillos se hicieron más y más fuertes como Jeff se iba acercando.

"Vamos, en realidad no me gustan los juegos, y menos a las escondidas."

Tal y como Jeff anunció esto, un susurro rápido de un arbusto cercano se escucho. Entro en él antes de que el sonido pudiera llegar a un silencio por sí mismo. Luego Jeff vio unas ratas.

"Malditos ratas, sólo sirves para crear plagas.", Proclamó Jeff como un roedor corrió por las hojas.

Después de haber visto lo que era en realidad, continuó su paseo de medianoche. La lluvia que chocaba contra su espalda se detuvo lentamente. Su visión se volvió muy borrosa, y un fuerte ruido fue creciendo dentro de su cabeza. Lo que se oía no era más que un producto de la imaginación demente de Jeff, ya que el bosque estaba completamente en silencio.  
El ruido que le ahogaba poco a poco seguía molestando a Jeff. Desde su dolor, Jeff cayó a un árbol. Ambas botellas que fueron apretadas por sus manos cayeron hacia el suelo. Uno se estrelló contra la corteza del árbol, y se hizo añicos por todas partes. Al momento que se levanto un grito desgarrador le llamo la atención.

"parece que siempre no estuve solo, pero no es bueno que la gente este despierta a esta hora."De ahí salió corriendo hacia donde se escucho aquel grito

Horas antes de eso, en otro lugar:

Cerca de ahí, en un departamento vivía temporalmente un sujeto que a leguas se notaba que no era de ese país,tenia 21 años, ojos café claro y cabello azabache, habían pasado 5 años desde aquel suceso, aquel día en que acabo con la vida de 19 personas de la manera más horrible que alguien pudiera imaginarse como si hubiera sido ayer, el usaba el apodo que le pusieron sus amigos como nombre llamándose Cloud. El había llegado a aquella ciudad desde hace una semana, pero en su interior Zarathos le decía que algo no andaba bien en aquella ciudad.

"Hmp genial, con esta son dos noches que no puedo dormir" se quejo por no poder descansar por lo menos cinco minutos

"eso te pasa por dormir tres días enteros" replico el demonio

"cállate, tu bien sabes que me la pase en vela para poder seguir a eso criminales"

"ya, ya, ok. Y por cierto que vas hacer, ahora que no puedes pegar el ojo"

"se me ocurre caminar un rato, quizás con eso me logre cansar un poco"

"bueno, haya tu"

Después de discutir con el espíritu que el creo inconscientemente se vistió y salió sin rumbo alguno, paso una hora y no sentía sueño aun si no aburrimiento hasta que…

"solo digo que esperes un poco más, esto de buscar un criminal que escapo del penal de puente grande y que se ha vuelto muy poderoso no es muy fácil"

"pues si yo estuviera fuera ya lo hubiera encontrado en dos semanas ¡NO EN CINCO AÑOS!"

"intenta hacerlo, si puedes, además yo…"

Cloud se quedo parado en una calle a una cuadra de la entrada del bosque sintiendo lo mismo que cuando arribo a la ciudad

"¿también lo sentiste?" pregunto Zarathos

"si, pero esta vez se siente más fuerte"

De repente se escucho un grito desgarrador

"creo que vino del bosque"

"y que esperas, VE"

Corrió rápido de ahí al interior del bosque y en medio del camino se transformo en lo que el llamo su ''modo vengador'' cambiando su apariencia, tomando su traje que utilizo la primera vez después de salir vivo de un bazucaso el cual era de una chaqueta como la de blade sin el fondo rojo y pantalones de cuero pero ahora con una máscara estilo Kane con la parte de los ojos menos grande que la original con cristales polarizados en ellos y un chaleco negro metálico"

En otro lugar:

Slenderman estaba a punto de llevarse a Sarah envolviéndola en sus tentáculos, pero de repente un cuchillo de cocina manchada en sangre cortó los tentáculos en un solo movimiento. Sarah, quien volvía a la realidad después de ser hipnotizada se lleno de felicidad al ver a aquel muchacho que había llegado a 'rescatarla' y ella lo abraso por detrás.

"Gracias, muchas gracias por llegar a rescatarme"

"No fue nada, pero..." al decir eso el volteo a mirar a Sarah asiéndola ver su cara blanca, sus ojos sin pupilas y su boca cortada en forma de una sonrisa macabra.

"lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir"

Sarah dejo de abrazarlo, al ver su cara se lleno de terror, tenía a un espectro y a un asesino psicópata en frente, ella se paralizo por lo aterrada que se sentía, Jeff alzo su cuchillo al aire en señal de apuñalarla en el pecho y al momento de querer bajarlo para completar el acto… un tentáculo lo detuvo estando el cuchillo a 30 cm de la piel de Sarah

"¡OYE, DEJA MI CUCHILLO IMBECIL!" reclamo Jeff al momento de querer zafar el cuchillo del tentáculo y mientras eso sucedía, Sarah reaccionaba comenzando a correr.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el tobillo no se detuvo mas no lograba divisar algo y después de correr un kilometro choco contra algo que aun no pudiendo verlo sabía que esa cosa no debía estar ahí y pensó lo peor, luego de caer por el choque su dolor aumento quejándose mucho

"¿estas bien?" Pregunto una persona quien estaba frente a ella, cuando sarah volteo a verlo quedo petrificada

"C-cloud" decía sarah mientras trataba de alejarse de el

Cloud sin pedirle permiso tomo el tobillo de la chica de forma delicada y dirigió su mirada a ella, sarah se espanto cuando el tomo su tobillo pero luego su expresión cambio de horror a confuncion cuando cloud saco unas vendas y una hojas de yerbas que nunca había visto

"Esto disminuirá el dolor por un rato, ve a tu casa y cierra las puertas y ventanas" decía el terminando de vendar la herida y antes de que pudiera decirle algo desapareció

En la pelea:

El Slenderman y Jeff comenzaron a luchar. Jeff comenzó a notar los tentáculos que colgaban de la parte posterior de su atacante. Agarraron a Jeff, y su respuesta fue cortar con su cuchillo a cada uno que se le acercaba. Jeff logró cortar lo que parecía ser un brazo. En casi un instante, el miembro volvió a regenerarse rápidamente en su lugar. Esto asombro a Jeff. Se sentía casi como si el hombre era un árbol alto, y sus tentáculos ramas simples. Jeff huyó de la selva, porque sabía que no podía luchar contra su adversario ya que este era su territorio.

Jeff salió corriendo para evitar que le hombre le atacase, y no pensó volver a entrar en el bosque de noche. . Corrió hacia él primer árbol que había visto solo por instinto, y leyó la nota que había visto desde la distancia.

"No entrar en este bosque por la noche, un hombre alto y ha sido visto en la zona recientemente, algunos le llaman el Slenderman. Tenga cuidado, si entra se está jugando la vida. "

Cualquiera que sea el ser que le había acechado en el bosque antes se conocía como Slenderman. El nombre encaja perfectamente con la descripción de la figura alta y blanca. Jeff se apresuró hacia el cementerio, donde le esperaba su enemigo, blandiendo su afilado, cuchillo ensangrentado, el deseo de Jeff se había concedido, ya que el Slenderman había desaparecido del bosque. Parecía como si no se atreviese a dejar su casa .Los instintos del psicópata empezaron a volver, y saltó hacia Slenderman. Jeff se agarró rápidamente por su enemigo, y lo arrojo contra un árbol cercano.

Jeff procedió a golpear de nuevo a los tentáculos que lo habían sangre manaba de la herida profunda de Jeff. La figura blanca no mostró emoción alguna, y comenzó a pegar a Jeff una vez más. Mientras continuaba aplastar Jeff contra los árboles, y las losas de piedra, el cuchillo de Jeff resbaló de su mano y este cayo al chocar con el suelo, el cuchillo de Jeff se deslizó en su propio estómago en cuestión de segundos. La sangre emanaba de la herida, y pronto el suelo estaba cubierto de un líquido rojo. Se puso de pie con una sacudida.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Slendy?" "¡Mi padre me ha pegado más fuerte que eso! ¡Demuéstrame lo que sabes!"

El Slenderman permaneció en silencio, pero siguió luchando. El hombre cogió un trozo de granito de una lápida, pero antes de que pudiera apoderarse de ella, Jeff arrancó el cuchillo de su intestino, y lo arrojó directamente a Slenderman. Precisión de Jeff era increíble, y cortó una de las extremidades del brazo izquierdo Slenderman fue desaparecido por completo, ya que cayó al suelo provocando un ruido estremecedor .Slenderman rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad, pero seguido por Jeff. En su mano derecha, sostenía un trozo de granito, que procedió a tirar de golpe en el costado de la cabeza de Jeff. Jeff cayó al suelo una vez más, y Slenderman lo dejo casi inconsciente por el golpe.

No se quedó allí por mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capturado por su agresor, y fue arrojado contra una tumba. La piedra explotó al chocar con Jeff. De pie, una vez más, los ojos de Jeff se centraron en el nombre en la tumba. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el nombre en el granito, sus ojos negros se ensancharon. Las palabras escritas a través de la losa gris fueron reconocidos por Jeff en un instante. Leyó el nombre de su hermano, Liu. Algo estaba corriendo por Jeff. La ira se apodero de el, y en un instante arremetió contra Slenderman a una velocidad increíble. El cuchillo de Jeff fue reduciendo a través de su traje, así como su pálida piel. Slenderman comenzó teletransportarse hacia el bosque.

"¡Vamos maldito, no he terminado contigo todavía!" Gritó Jeff. "¡Quiero ayudar a conciliar el sueño! ¡Es que te ves muy cansado! "

Lo que fluía a través de Jeff hizo que su locura le hiciese entrar en un estado de saturación. Corrió hacia Slenderman, y de nuevo se vio en el bosque. Corrió por todo el bosque, sin observar su entorno. Jeff estaba en el bosque, todavía persiguiendo al hombre. Slenderman continuó transformándose alrededor del bosque. La falta de precaución de Jeff le hizo tropezar con una rama acostado en su camino. Como se estrelló contra el suelo, fragmentos de vidrio le traspasaron, y las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos habían chocado entre ellas y caído. Sus elementos dispersos de la tierra. Cuando Jeff miró hacia arriba, con el rostro destrozado, con sangre, el olor a alcohol le honró. Jeff sabía que había estado aquí antes, y había caído en este árbol y dejó caer la botella.

Jeff buscó desesperadamente su cuchillo encontrándolo entre algunas hojas pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Slenderman apareció ante él. La cara lisa de color blanco que había visto antes estaba cubierta entre barras y la sangre oscura. A pesar de que parecía herido, Slenderman seguía siendo fuerte.

Slenderman tomo del brazo que sostenía el cuchillo con uno de los tentáculos, levantándolo y arrojándolo contra un árbol, Jeff se estrello en el árbol creando un pequeño cracter cayendo a la tierra y con dificultad se levanto alzando su cuchillo que todavía lo sostenía

"si eso es todo lo que tienes… ¡ENTONCES ES TU FUNERAL!" grito jeff comenzando a correr hacia Slender y el espectro lo imito, ambos estaban ya a medio metro uno del otro pero… un par de cadenas se atravesaron en su camino chocando contra un árbol. Slenderman y Jeff voltearon hacia el origen de esas cadenas que estaban rígidas como estiradas.

Un sujeto encapuchado con una máscara aparecía de entre la oscuridad del bosque viendo fijamente a ambos monstruos.

"parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta" dijo aquel ser serio y con un deje de arrogancia

"vaya, vaya, parece que alguien más tiene problemas para dormir" dijo Jeff con su sonrisa tétrica

"Yo no tengo problemas, pero tú tienes tantos que yo seré tu castigo" dijo Cloud amenazadoramente.

Los tres se miraron y luego comenzaron a correr al centro preparados para atacar.

Cuando llego el momento Jeff intento atravesarlos moviendo rápidamente si cuchillo en horizontal, pero Slender se teletransporto a su lugar de donde comenzó a correr y Cloud salto dando una voltereta cayendo atrás, el utilizo una cadena como látigo pero Jeff la esquivo rápidamente quedando frente a frente, tanto uno como el otro se mataron con la mirada mas solo duro unos segundos cuando Slender lazo sus tentáculos para matarlos, ellos saltaron a tras esquivando el ataque haciendo que los tentáculos atravesaran la tierra, Jeff ataco a Slender al igual que Cloud pero Slender desapareció de esa parte apareciendo cinco metro atrás de ellos, Jeff quiso apuñalar a Cloud pero al momento de hacerlo lo tomo del brazo y salto dándole una doble patada en la cara haciendo que diera una vuelta en el piso y retomara su posición aunque algo aturdido, Cloud corrió donde estaba Slender y lanzo otra cadena para atravesarlo pero solo logro atravesar el árbol que estaba detrás de Slender, el ente apareció detrás de Cloud tomándolo de la cintura con uno de sus tentáculos y lanzándolo hacia donde se encontraba Jeff que apenas pudo esquivar a Cloud volviendo a caer en el suelo, habían pasado dos horas en donde ninguno se rendía, pero dos ya demostraban signos de cansancio.

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, SE SUPONE QUE LOS ACABARIAS" le dijo zarathos furioso

"Intenta atacar a un fantasma y a un psicópata a la vez" reclamo Cloud fastidiado por el asunto, no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que una pelea se le dificultaba demasiado, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que ni a él ni a Zaratho le agradaban: tenían que juntar fuerzas con Jeff the Killer para acabar con Slender

"¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?" dijo Zarathos no creyendo lo que le dijo

"eso quisiera, pero este tipo es demasiado rápido, además se ve que el psicópata ya tiene la misma idea""HEY TU"

"Que es lo que quieres" respondió Jeff cansado y enojado por no poder tener la pelea a su favor

"Tengo un plan para acabar con él pero necesito de tu ayuda"

"¿eh? ¿Acaso el supo lo que pensaba?" pensó Jeff con incredulidad

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"primero tenemos que escondernos algunos segundos" acto seguido ambos se ocultaron en la oscuridad del bosque, Slender comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer de árbol en árbol tratando de buscarlos

"bien ahora dime tu plan, antes que decida matarte" dijo Jeff

"Necesito que lo distraigas, tengo una técnica que hará que el desaparezca pero llevara unos minutos reunir la energía necesaria"

"¿y crees tú que haría esa estupidez?"

"Es eso o morimos"

Después de pensarlo acepto entre dientes saliendo del escondite, Slender diviso a Jeff quien trataba de que lo siguiera mientras que Cloud volvió al campo de batalla tratando de acumular toda la energía para realizar su técnica: la venganza de los inocentes

"Crees que puedas darte prisa, JEEF SE ESTA HACERCANDO" dijo Zarathos alarmándolo

"solo un poco más, un poco mas y tendré la energía necesaria"

"¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESTES LISTO POR QUE HAY VIENE!" grito Jeff siendo perseguido por Slender

"que suerte, acabo de reunir la que me faltaba" pensó victorioso Cloud comenzando a realizar movimientos y diciendo

"Sus espíritus serán vengados, ROMPETE" y en ese momento rompió su cadena convirtiéndose en energía verdosa

"ACABA CON EL" diciendo esto último creó una onda explosiva muy devastadora, Jeff quien iba hacia Cloud como lo planearon fue impulsado a otro árbol estrellándose contra el, Slender no logro detenerse al ver la explosión tan cerca y un ensordecedor grito se escucho, era Slender quien gritaba comenzando a desaparecer entre la explosión, al terminar la onda destructiva de 5 metros ya no había rastro alguno del espectro, Slenderman había muerto dejando a Cloud y a Jeff aun en la batalla más Cloud no se percato de que Jeff se levanto y salto con el cuchillo en alto para encajárselo en la cabeza pero…

"toma esto… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG" Cloud volteo y vio que Jeff había sido clavado de su mano que sostenía el cuchillo a un árbol con otro cuchillo, y mientras que Jeff se quejaba Cloud reviso el área mas no encontró nada.

"eso fue raro, incluso para mi" dijo Cloud para sí mismo

"¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?" pregunto Zarathos sarcásticamente

"cierto" entonces fue directo donde se encontraba Jeff todavía clavado, lo tomo de su cuello y dijo:

"tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de los inocentes" su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar

"SIENTE SU DOLOR" dicho esto último comenzó a quemar el alma del asesino psicópata dejando solo el cuerpo con ojos carbonizados y tirándolo a un lado.

En otro lugar:

Sarah estaba escondida entre las sabanas, no podía dormir sabiendo que hay dos monstruos tratando de matarla, de repente sintió que alguien mas estaba en su habitación, pensando lo peor se asomo para ver quién era.

"te dije claramente que cerraras todo" decía cloud mirando por la ventana, Sarah estaba muy confundida con respecto al asesino

"¿por que me salvaste?" el solo bajo la mirada

"eso es lo que siempre hago" a punto de salir Sarah lo detiene

"espera" el volteo a verla "¿como puedo recompensarte por salvarme la vida?"

"no es necesario, cuídate" y salto de por la ventana, ella vio como cloud se alejaba mas y mas hasta que se perdió de vista

En el bosque:

Una mujer con una máscara blanca con los ojos negros se acercaba al cuerpo de ahora fallecido Jeff tomando de una de sus manos el cuchillo que minutos antes había arrojado para detener al asesino de la sonrisa

"Veo que por fin has recibido lo que merecías desde hace tiempo" dijo aquella mujer que tomo el cuchillo y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos.

"sea quien haiga sido, me alegra que el terminara con este maldito que ha causado tanto dolor no solo conmigo, si no con los demás" pensó aquella mujer quien se llamaba Jane

"gracias, gracias por todo" diciendo esto último se marcho de aquel lugar devastado por la pelea

A las afueras de la ciudad:

"¿sabes que cuando pongas un pie en tu país te atraparan verdad?" pregunto Zarathos tranquilamente pero con seriedad

"si pude enfrentarme a esos monstruos y derrotarlos, podré enfrentarme a lo que venga. Además, ya quiero volver a verla"

"¿y cómo le explicaras lo que hiciste haya?"

"ella entenderá del porque me tuve que ir, de todas formas ya puedo controlarte"

"no tientes a la suerte muchacho" dijo Zarathos antes de comenzar a descansar en el cuerpo de Cloud

y el solo se dedico a conducir su moto al sur con dirección a su país.


End file.
